The housing of a measurement instrument, such as a multimeter, sometimes is equipped with a stand that enables the instrument to be positioned upright on a bench or other support surface for viewing. However, the stand ordinarily is capable of presenting the meter for viewing at only a single, fixed viewing angle. This is unsatisfactory since, in some circumstances, the user is not able to conveniently view the instrument at the angle presented by the stand.
In some applications, especially in industrial environments, the housing of the instrument may be retained in a holster that clips to a belt worn by the user or the holster may be carried by the user in some other manner. The holster usually will have a stand that is rigid and mounted pivotally to the holster to support the holster and instrument on a work surface such as a bench for testing. The angle through which the stand pivots on the holster, to a support position, is fixed, so that similar inconveniences as exist with the stand of an instrument housing occur for the holster as well.